


La pregunta de Thor

by Jess_Black



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Black/pseuds/Jess_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El ambiente se tenso cuando Thor con su inocencia característica pregunto frente a todos "Si ustedes son pareja ¿porque no se besan en publico?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pregunta de Thor

Tony miro furioso al rubio dios asgardiano que estaba frente a él y quiso borrarle de un golpe esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía. Cualquiera pensaría que exageraba, pero no señor ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle esa pregunta? 

Todo había comenzado cuando Thor había visto en una revista a dos hombres besándose, inocentemente le había preguntado a Clint porque lo hacían, él le había explicado que habían hombres que se amaban así como uno amaba a una mujer y que se les decía homosexual. Cuando Thor le pidió un ejemplo de una pareja homosexual, Barton con una sonrisa maléfica le había dicho sin titubear “Stark y Rogers”

Así que debido a esa estupidez en opinión de Tony ahora se hallaba obligado a responder ante todos (incluso el Capi) la embarazosa pregunta que decía así: si tú y el Capitán son pareja ¿Por qué no se besan como lo de esta revista? Natasha había sonreído de manera desquiciada, sobre todo por la ridícula apuesta que había hecho con Bruce y Clint sobre la sexualidad del ex hombre congelado y el ególatra morocho. Bruce había tosido para disimular de muy mala manera una carcajada y Barton ni siquiera se había esforzado en disimular su risa que se había oído en toda la torre Stark. Steve se había tensado en su sitio y lo miro completamente ruborizado en espera de su respuesta. Tony se hallaba sin saber que decir y es que está bien, él estaba que se moría por el icono nacional pero no iba a andar reconociéndolo así como así y sobre todo sabiendo la mente cerrada que tenía el señor del traje brillante y estrellado. Antes de que pudiera responder, Rogers al ver que no iba a decir nada dijo: nosotros somos hombres Thor. Este lo miro y le dijo: lo sé, por eso pregunto, solo los hombres demuestran sus sentimientos en público.

Rogers miro como Tony empuñaba sus manos y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al saber la repulsión que le daba el que Thor los tratase de pareja, él encantado hubiese respondido que estaba enamorado de él, pero no quería que la primera vez que le dijese lo que sentía fuese de esa manera. Él sabía que era demasiado obvio con su sentir, así como también sabía que no era correspondido por eso dio un respingo cuando escucho a Tony decir: Thor tiene razón. 

Stark cruzo con dos zancadas la habitación, se paró frente a Steve y agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa lo tiro contra él y lo beso, sus labios chocaron húmedos y con una mordida Steve se vio obligado a abrir la boca dándole pase autorizado a la lengua de Stark, la cual recibió con la suya para deleite del multimillonario. Luego de unos minutos en los cuales todos miraban asombrados Stark se separó y dijo: soy un verdadero hombre y demuestro lo que siento en público.

Después de esto se retiró dejando a un Steve con las mejillas ruborizadas a mas no poder, a un Thor orgulloso de sus amigos, a una Natasha recibiendo dinero del arquero y el profesor, tras haber ganado la apuesta y a un Clint malhumorado que decía: yo solo lo dije para hacerle pasar un mal rato a Stark, no para que se destapara.

**Author's Note:**

> De verdad muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia y espero que la hayas disfrutado, recuerda comentar, toda critica es bien recibida.


End file.
